The Phenomenon
by snowangel66
Summary: A journey to save the human race along with the planet from an evil pope, who plans to bring back forbidden technology that cause the earth's spirit to destroy half of the world. MPreg, Yaoi, language, violence and some cross dressing. hope u like it XD


The Phenomenon

Chapter 1

_------------In the year 2011 --------- _

_BREAKING NEWS flashed across every TV in the world_

" _Breaking news, natural disasters are being reported from all over the world , avalanches in Peru, The Untied States, and in the Italian Alps. Blizzards and hailstorms in The Untied States, Russia, and India. Droughts and famines in Egypt, Ireland, the U.S, Northern China, Nigeria, in Europe from London to Portugal. Earthquakes and tsunamis in China, Prince William Sound, Alaska, Armenia, Papua New Guinea, Sumatra, Indonesia. Floods in the Netherland and England, The U.S, Italy. Reports also say that the Black Death, aka The Bubonic Plague has popped up worldwide and people with the plague have been taken to camps to isolate contamination and everyone who has gotten the cure drug for AIDS have started to mutated with bumps and purple bruising around the abdominal area, and have random bouts of lust have also been transported to camps due the disease being transferred thought touch. As well as the Influenza has also popped up and they to have been shipped off to camps as well. The ring of Fire's volcano's have simultaneously erupted and major cities all around the world have been completely destroyed like Tokyo, Las Vegas, New York City, Washington D.C, Italy, Paris, Sydney, etc. The death toll has reached over 10 thousand. This just in a mysterious women happen appeared in front of the president". Said Katie Couric. _

_The screen switches to an image of the president of the U.S being guarded by secret service and a women with waist length blue hair the color of the ocean with highlights of bright green and had eyes of golden brown with specks of red and yellow in them. She was of 5' 7" and was dressed in a white and red robe like dress that contrasted with her tan skin and was not wearing shoes, she gave away no emotion in her face and she was posed in a relaxed state._

" _Who are you ?" said the president, Barrack Obama._

" _I am Xantara , protector of the planet Earth". Said the identified women._

" _Why are you here". he said_

" _ooh that question is such a simple one , I guess I shouldn't be surprised since your race is so uninvolved and lowly just like rats that scurry around looking for a meal. but I'll answer it, I'm here to be the exterminator and kill the rats. You disgusting beings are killing the earth and now its going to stop and your death and extinction will save the planet before the damage is permanent". _

" _We can change"._

" _No you can't, you have been given warning after warning but you just won't listen. But, I'm feeling a little forgiving so I will give you a second chance use it well … if you survive." _

_BOOM!!!!! The building that they were in had several small explosions due to bits of volcano rocks and when Obama turned around to see Xantara she was gone ._

" _This just in the continents have started to sift". Suddenly a group of men came in thought the door. " Katie Couric, you have been contaminated and you and everyone you've touched have come into contact with the AIDS disease and are to be transported to the camp." then the screen went black._

_----- In the Gaia Research lab-------------_

" _Njod we have to leave now before the storm gets here". said a women of 5'3" with blonde hair and silver eyes._

" _Just a minute Frigg I just need to finish transferring the data to this disk and then we'll leave ok" said Njod, a man of 6'2" with a head of black hair and dark deep blue eyes._

" _Just hurry Sora is getting fussy". Frigg looks down at the bundle of happiness in her arms, the baby boy had bright golden blonde hair and when he opened his eyes you would see eyes of ocean blue that put the sky to shame. He was so small and adorable._

" _There I'm done ok" he took the disk that looked like a sun and moon together with the earth in the center of it. He took it and put it around Sora's neck like a pendant. They walked to the door that was enveloped in light._

_----------------------- The Present, _15 years later, year 2021_---------------------_

" SOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAA" a very lioness roar ripped thought the air.

BOOM a the figure knows as Sora rolled on to the floor tangled in the black and white comforter. If any one had been in the room they would see a 16 year old boy that looked like an angel. He had long bright golden blonde hair and blue eyes that put the sky to shame. His hair had been put into a braid that was thrown over his shoulder, he was petite and a girlish body which he had no problem with really it aloud his to move faster and was more flexible to use martial arts. He was wearing black shorts that came to mid thigh that you barley saw due to a large black shirt that looked 3 sizes to big to be his. But it brought out his tan skin.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

" What!?" he said

" Get your ass out of bed, its time for breakfast. Ok. Me and Loki have got to take you into town to pick up your bow and we have to go help the mayor with welcoming a military commander today too, remember".

" Yeah, yeah I know jeez Terra no need to be so bitch in the morning".

" Well you would be grouchy if they kept hearing you move around" said Terra

Terra was standing in the door way watching him get untangled from the blankets. She was a 19 year old women, standing at the stature of 5'7" , she had shoulder length green hair longer in the front then in the back, matching her hair she had deep forest green eyes that had specks of gold in them. She was wearing black jeans and a light green button up shirt with a darker green vest on over it.

" Sora" she said in a tired kind voice " just hurry up and get dressed so we can eat and leave".

"Yeah ok nee-chan" he said

So she left to go tell her older brother that Sora was awake and getting dressed.

" Man, Sora is such a cutie pie in the morning. I just love torturing him"

She knocked on a brown woodened door at the end of the hall.

" Hey Sora's getting ready now, OK"

The door opened and we get to see Loki at the height 6'7", he was certainly handsome with his brown hair covering silver eyes that looked unnatural he had a composed stoic expression on his face. He is 28 years old . He was wear a black button up shirt with long sleeves , the collar and the ends of his sleeves was outlined with crimson red silk and he was wearing black pants with black ninja like sandals on.( Like the ones from Naruto XD)Also like his younger sister he had pale skin so you couldn't tell he spent most of his time outside in the sun.

" Alright, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen" He said.

As if on cue they look out the window at the wall beside his door and see dry lighting clap.

" Yeah, me too".

-----------------Mean while back to Sora----------------------

Sora had just gotten out of the shower and had changed his clothes to a tight white shirt that reached his mid thigh and under that was a pair of tight black pants that was cut at just 2 inches below where the shirt ended on the right side. He was also wear white boots that went almost to the knee and around the boot was black ribbons. Around his neck was a necklace that he had from before his adopted parents Rind, who was an 45 older copy of Terra, was a doctor and Odin his adopted father had silver hair due to his age of 52 and eyes were the color of silver just like Loki, found him in a basket in the river on their way to safety during the event they called " The Phenomenon". It was a white and black pendant with the sun and the moon combined together with the Earth in the center it was very special to him due it being from his real parents it also had his name in its kanji on the back.

After he got dressed he looked in the mirror to make sure he looked good when the mirror cracked down the center.

" Well, if that isn't a sign of bad luck then I don't know what is" he said and turned to the window that he had opened in the middle of the night to let in a soft gentle breeze.

He said " I hope at least something interesting happens in this boring town" while watching two white doves flew by.

To Be Continued…


End file.
